1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to electric and electronic circuit design and in particular to tools for designing electronic devices, such as Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), boards, and systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical chip design involves working with traditional documents, such as documents describing a chip or a test plan for a chip. Document editors, such as word processors, generate such documents.
Several varieties of front-end input tools are available for designing a typical chip. Such front end input tools may be GUI-based (Graphical User Interface based), web-based, and language-based.